mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Fin del Final - Segunda Parte
(México) |guion = Michael Vogel |storyboard = Melissa Allen, Aynsley King y Grey White }} El Fin del Final - Segunda Parte (en inglés: The Ending of the End - Part 2) es el vigésimo cuarto episodio de la novena temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad y en ducentésimo vigésimo primero en general. Es la segunda parte de un episodio de dos partes, y se estrenó en Estados Unidos como parte del final de la serie de 90 minutos. En esta segunda parte, Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas se enfrentan a su batalla final mientras Equestria se divide en desarmonía. Producción El episodio se lanzó en el servidor bajo demanda de Videoland para los Países Bajos el 17 de Agosto de 2019, pero más tarde fue retirado. El episodio estaba programado para estrenarse originalmente en el canal polaco MiniMini+ el 23 de septiembre de 2019, pero fue reemplazado por una retransmisión de un episodio previo. Sin embargo, aun así se lanzó en el servidor bajo demanda de nc+ GO al día siguiente. También se estrenó en Ucrania por PLUSPLUS el 23 de septiembre de 2019. Cuando el episodio se estrenó en los Estados Unidos, no se incluyó la carta de “Continuará…” o los créditos, con los créditos de los tres últimos episodios combinados al final de The Last Problem. Resumen Escapando de la Legion Después de derrotar a los amigos de Twilight Sparkle y los Pilares de Equestria en el episodio anterior, Chrysalis, Lord Tirek y Cozy Glow los encarcelan en las catacumbas bajo el castillo de Canterlot , usando los fragmentos mágicos del antiguo trono de Chrysalis para cancelar la magia. Tirek cree que deberían cazar a Twilight, pero Chrysalis confía en su poder otorgado por el cencerro de Grogar. Mientras el resto de las Mane 6 intentan encontrar un escape, Discord se disculpa por causar tal crisis y promete enmendarlo. Mientras los villanos debaten cómo usar toda la magia que han robado, Discord se ofrece a decirles cómo usar su magia del caos. Tirek se niega a confiar en Discord, y Discord desconfía igualmente de Tirek después de que lo traicionó durante su alianza anterior. Cuando Discord insulta a Tirek, Tirek lo golpea con magia; Discord refleja la explosión de una roca de cristal, y golpea la jaula de Starlight Glimmer , permitiéndole liberarse. Starlight se teletransporta alrededor de la cámara, evadiendo los ataques mágicos de los villanos, y libera a los otros ponis capturados de sus jaulas. Ella, la princesa Celestia , la princesa Luna y Discord mantienen a los villanos ocupados mientras el resto de las Mane 6 y Spike escapan para encontrar a Twilight. Equestria a pedazos Al escapar de las catacumbas bajo el castillo de Canterlot, los amigos de Twilight descubren a los unicornios que se encuentran dentro de la Escuela de Unicornios Dotados y dejan a los ponis de la Tierra y a los pegasos en sus propios asuntos. En busca de Twilight, los ponis van a Ponyville, donde los ponis terrestres se han reunido de otras ciudades y están en un estado de pánico extremo. Sin signos de Twilight, los ponis intentan determinar dónde está, y Spike tiene una idea. En el Imperio de Cristal, los amigos de Twilight finalmente la encuentran en una de las habitaciones del castillo, donde ha estado trabajando duro buscando una manera de detener a Chrysalis, Tirek y Cozy Glow, pero no pudo encontrar una. Después de la destrucción del Árbol de la Armonía, el ascenso de los villanos al poder supremo, el abandono de la Escuela de la Amistad y las razas de ponis que se están separando, Twilight ha perdido toda esperanza de que puedan ganar. Para empeorar las cosas, la creciente desconfianza y animosidad entre las razas de ponis trae el regreso de los windigos . Mientras Ponyville, Cloudsdale y Canterlot se alejan de otras ciudades, Twilight cae aún más en la desesperación. Con palabras de aliento y un poco de amor duro, el resto de las Mane 6 y Spike confían completamente en ella y la convencen de luchar a pesar de las abrumadoras probabilidades. Inspirada por sus palabras, Twilight piensa en un plan para enfrentar a los villanos y le dice a la Princesa Cadance y a Shining Armor que protejan a Flurry Heart como la última esperanza de Equestria si fallan. :Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Lo mismo que hacemos siempre, Pinkie. ¡Intentar salvar el mundo! La batalla definitiva De vuelta en Canterlot, después de que Starlight Glimmer, Discord y las princesas son encarceladas nuevamente, Chrysalis, Tirek y Cozy discuten si erradicar o no los windigos. Justo en ese momento, las Mane 6 y Spike aparecen en un campo abierto fuera de la ciudad, y los villanos viajan para enfrentarlos. Twilight le dice a Applejack , Fluttershy, Rarity y Spike que recuperen el cencerro mientras ella, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash sirven como distracción. Twilight, Pinkie y Rainbow se enfrentan a Chrysalis, Tirek y Cosy y los mantienen ocupados mientras los demás intentan robar la Campana, pero los villanos se dan cuenta rápidamente de lo que están haciendo y evitan cualquier intento de tomarla. Cuando Chrysalis, Tirek y Cozy amenazan seriamente a Spike, las Mane 6 se rinden y los villanos se preparan para acabar con ellos. Explosionan a los ponis con magia poderosa, pero están inesperadamente protegidos por una barrera mágica sin tener idea de quién lo creó. En ese momento, un ejército gigante de ponis, dragones, grifos, cambiantes, hipogrifos, yaks y varias otras criaturas aparece sobre la colina para proporcionar respaldo a las Mane 6. A medida que los ponis y las criaturas abruman a Chrysalis, Tirek y Cozy con sus números, los unicornios levitan a las Mane 6 a un lugar seguro. Twilight se sorprende al ver ponis y criaturas trabajando juntos después de todo lo que hicieron los villanos para separarlos, y aparecen los Young Six. Los Young Six explican que, cuando los ponis y las criaturas entraron en pánico ante la presencia de los windigos y se aislaron de las otras razas, ellos y sus compañeros de clase usaron todo lo que aprendieron en la Escuela de la Amistad para volver a unir y convencerlos de pelear uno al lado del otro. Twilight está encantada de que su apertura de la escuela haya sido algo bueno. La magia definitiva Justo cuando Chrysalis, Tirek y Cozy luchan a través de las fuerzas del ejército ecuestre, Twilight los confronta directamente y les ofrece un discurso apasionado sobre la Magia de la Amistad y cómo, a pesar de la cantidad de oscuridad que hay en el mundo, siempre habrá quienes busquen la luz. Su pasión trae a sus amigos, los Young Six y los Pilares de Equestria a su lado, y el poder de su magia combinada crea un arco iris de luz que destierra a los windigos y despoja a los villanos de su fuerza robada. Con los villanos derrotados, Discord reclama el cencerro y devuelve la magia de todos los que habían drenado la suya. Celestia y Luna se paran ante los villanos derrotados y, a sugerencia de Discord, los encarcelan en piedra por sus crímenes contra Equestria. Celestia expresa lo orgullosa que está de Twilight por superar su mayor adversidad y reconoce que está oficialmente lista para gobernar Equestria. Twilight también siente que finalmente está lista para gobernar, pero para su primera decisión real, decide posponer la coronación hasta que el Castillo de Canterlot sea reconstruido para que ella y sus amigas puedan pasar un momento tranquilo disfrutando de donas en la tienda de donas de Joe. Juntos, los siete amigos reconocen esto como el final de una era y el comienzo de una nueva y mejor. :Twilight Sparkle: Lo que venga después será perfecto. :Spike: ¿Cómo sabes eso? :Twilight Sparkle: Con ustedes a mi lado, ¿cómo no? Citas :Pinkie Pie: ¡Ahora salvemos a Equestria! :Twilight Sparkle: Tengo miedo. :Twilight Sparkle: Ya no tenemos los Elementos de la Armonía. ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos sobre esto? :Spike: Porque, incluso si no crees que puedes hacer esto, nosotros lo hacemos. Creemos en ti. En nosotros. :Applejack: La verdad es que todas nuestras vidas no serían las mismas si no nos hubiéramos conocido. Estamos mejor por nuestra amistad contigo. Entonces, cuando dices que no has hecho una diferencia, eso simplemente no es cierto. Nos has hecho una gran diferencia. :Twilight Sparkle: Gracias. A veces, incluso la Princesa de la Amistad necesita un recordatorio de que hay más en la Magia de la Amistad que el láser arcoiris. :Spike: Aunque esa parte es genial. :Sandbar: ¡Todos conocemos la historia de Hearth's Warming Eve! ¡Podemos derrotar a los windigos juntos! :Berryshine: ¿De verdad crees que si todos cantamos un par de canciones, todo estará bien? :Sandbar: ¡No es solo el canto lo que salvó a los fundadores de Equestria! ¡Es lo que representaba! :Rasberry Dazzle: ¡ponis terrestres, unicornios y pegasos haciéndose amigos! ¡Aprendimos en la escuela de Twilight que la amistad es la magia más poderosa que existe! :Hyper Sonic: ¡Centrarnos en nuestras diferencias nos mantiene divididos! ¡Villanos y criaturas como los windigos usan esa división contra nosotros! :Yona: Yaks fuerte. Ponis fuertes. ¡Pero yaks y ponis más fuertes juntos! ¡Los yaks deben ser leales a los amigos ponis! :Smolder: Sé que ayudar a otras criaturas siendo amable y generoso suena cojo. ¡Pero he visto lo poderoso que puede ser! :Gallus: ¡Jugando juntos! ¡Cantando juntos! Incluso riendo juntos! ¡Así son los verdaderos héroes! :Silverstream: ¿Estábamos realmente felices por nosotros mismos en el fondo del océano? ¡Se honesto! ¡Son los ponis que nos mostraron una mejor manera! :Ocellus: ¡Nos han enseñado lo poderoso que es el amor y la magia de la amistad! ¡No podemos dejar que se queden solos! Somos sus amigos! ¡Nos necesitan! :Applejack: ¿Qué tal eso? Es como dijiste el día que abrimos esa escuela. :Spike: Cuantas más criaturas sepan sobre la amistad, más seguros estaremos. :Pinkie Pie: ¡Te dijimos que lo tenías todo resuelto! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Gracias a ustedes, casi me pierdo! ¡Pero cada criatura aquí me ha recordado el verdadero poder de la amistad! Siempre habrá oscuridad en el mundo, ¡pero también siempre habrá quienes encuentren la luz! ¡Los pilares sabían esto! ¡Por eso crearon los Elementos de la Armonía! ¡Los Elementos nos mostraron a mí y a mis amigos lo fuerte que podría ser nuestra amistad! ¡Juntos trabajamos para traer armonía a Equestria! ¡Pero siempre habrá más por hacer! ¡Es por eso que enseñamos a otros sobre la Magia de la Amistad! ¡Otros que continuarán nuestra misión después de que nos hayamos ido! Ahora realmente entiendo! ¡Los elementos eran solo símbolos! ¡La verdadera magia siempre ha estado aquí! ¡Y cuanto más entiendan lo poderosa que es la amistad, más fuertes seremos todos! ¡Juntos! :Princesa Celestia: Cuando te enviamos a Ponyville, tenía muchas esperanzas. Cuando te convertiste en Princesa de la Amistad, sabía que tomé la decisión correcta. Pero nada podría prepararme para lo orgulloso que estoy en este momento. Equestria definitivamente está en los cascos correctos. Estas lista. Referencias Navegación en:The Ending of the End - Part 2